Meet my OC, Newcastle!
by Hidden-For-Cookies
Summary: Meet my OC Newcastle as she ventures through family problems, growing up and crushes. Rated T because face it, Romano and the BTT are in here. I dont own Hetalia. Fail Summary Is made of Fail. You'll like it though!:D


Hello Everybody~ This story is when my OC, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne meets the rest of the world! Some already know her, others dont.

I dont own Hetalia I only own Newcastle/Sophie Kirkland. :)

And Durham & Gateshead are my friends OC's. -Angel 3 xx

"Wheres Iggy? He's never usually late." America asked the rest of the countrys who had already arrived. "Lets go look for him!"

"It is strange indeed but maybe we should vait incase he is just busy." Sighed Germany.

"Fine, We'll wait for half an hour and if he isint back we'll go to his house!" Grinned America.

"Okay" The rest of the world said in their languages.

-26 minutes later-

The countrys were sitting speaking/arguing/debating but then BAM the door opened and a panting England stood in the door.

"B-Bloody hell Im sorry for being late." He said before a girl walked in and pushed him to the floor.

"Walk much Brother?" She giggled.

"Iggy, Who's this?" Asked America observing the girl, She wore black fishnet stockings and dark denium shorts with a white top with a gutair on that hung off her right shoulder.

"My little sister, Newcastle." Sighed England "She refused to stay with London for some reason."

"Because he's a posh ass. And I wanted to see what actually happens at these meetings." Newcastle Smiled.

"Anyways. Newcastle it's time for you too meet everybody, Everybody introduce yourselves." England Said whilst glaring at the City.

"She Knows me, Remember Me Newcastle?" Denmark grinned.

"Oh god... Go away fatass." Newcastle grimanced.

"Hello, I'm Norway." Norway said before walking away

"Iceland."

"Finland!"

"Im Sweden, Nice to meet you." ((A/N: Im not gonna do Su-Sans accent, Sorry.))

"Greece."

"Hungary~"

"Austria, Charmed."

"I'm the awesome Prussia!" Grinned Prussia

"Wait, Isint Prussia not even a country anymore? Why are you even here?" Newcastle asked before raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I'm Turkey nice too meet you, Beautiful."

"Egypt."

"I'm Liechtenstein and this is Switzerland, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Taiwan, This is Vietnam, South Korea, North Korea, Mongolia, Thailand, Hong Kong, Tibet."

"Im Russia, This is my big sister Ukraine and little sister Belarus."

-After Introductions.-

"Now Newcastle, Go sit outside with Sealand, Wy and Monaco." England said.

"No! I'm staying!" Newcastle said before sitting down.

"Just let her, You let London stay!" America shouted.

"Londons different though!" England replied.

"Oh yes, London has always been your favourite." Sighed Newcastle.

"Newcastle dont say that!" England said to her angrily.

"No, It's always London That, London This. You never even vist me anymore, Your always with him. I followed you because I wanted you to actually notice me, I feel like Canada when im around you and , Durham and Gateshead are jelous, Okay?" Newcastle said before her eyes started to water. "I'm gonna go find them. Bye brother."

She walked out.

"Dude you screwed up." Sighed America.

"Go see your little Sœur, Mon ami.*" Smiled France.

"Okay, Tell me if you get anything done if I dont return."

_~Meet Newcastle-Upon-Tyne~_

-With Newcastle, Durham and Gateshead.

"Newcastle calm down, whats wrong?" Durham asked His younger Sister

"W-Well I lashed out at Big brother England because I wanted to stay at the meeting, He didint want me to stay and then he started saying that London was different and I got angry and.. I'm sorry Brothers." Cried Newcastle.

Gateshead pulled her into his arms and started singing a song she loved dearly.

"If I had another penny I would have another gill I would make the piper play The bonny lass of Byker Hill." He sang in his beautiful singing voice before Durham joined in.

"Byker Hill and Walker Shore Collier lands forever more (x2)" They sang and started the second verse.

"The pitman and the keelman trim They drink bumble made from gin Then to dance they do begin To the tune of Elsie Marley.

When first I went down to the dirt I had no cowl nor no pitshirt Now I've gotten two or three Walker Pit's done well by me.

Geordie Charlton he had a pig. He hit it with a shovel and it danced a jig All the way to Walker Shore To the tune of Elsie Marley." They finished and they noticed their sister was now sobbing harder.

~ Meet Newcastle-Upon-Tyne!~

"Whats wrong Newcastle?" Asked Gateshead.

"It's been so long since we've sat down together and sing... I miss the old days." She sighed as she remember a past memory from when they were children.

_~Flashback~_

_A young girl sat in her bedroom she shared with a few of her siblings, Durham, Gateshead, Blackpool, York, Leeds and Sunderland. But all off her siblings sat in there. All 50 of them._

_Two boys sat next to the younger girl, One was blond with green eyes and was holding wand, His name was Gateshead. The other boy had brown hair and bright brown eyes and was holding his sisters hand whilst babbling to the young girl, He was called Durham_

_"When your older and I'm my own country I'll marry you and then we'll rule the world together!" Durham smiled_

_"No! I'm Going to marry her and then we'll both defeat the evil scary monster Russia!" Shouted Gateshead_

_"Your both idiots, Why would you want to marry __**her?" **__Laughed Sunderland "Look at her, Who'd even want to date her?"_

_"Leave her alone!" Durham and Gateshead said in Unsion._

_"No, She's right. Nobody would ever want to date me. Everybody wants her because she's perfect. Red hair and green eyes. She's a beauty." Said Newcastle quietly._

_"Settle down kids. I'm going to tell you a story. London Come sit on my lap whilst I read it." England smiled._

**~End FlashBack~**

"Maybe one day we'll always be as close as we were when we were younger. Go get changed and then you can both share a bed with me." Said Durham.

"Thanks Brother!" She said before kissing his cheek and going to change.

**-Around 30minutes later-**

"Newcastle! Durham! Gateshead! ARE YOU He...re..." Said England before walking into the bedroom and saw Durham with his arm around Newcastle's waist and Gateshead was holding her hand as she lay on her back in Pink flannel pjyamas.

"Oh.. Looks like you dont need me anymore, Goodnight children." Smiled England before turning the light off and going to his hotel room.

A/N: And thus this is my OC! Here's her profile.

((How old in Human years : 19

Human Name: Sophie Kirkland

Personality: Sweet, Funny, Kind, Partys alot, Sometimes Mean.

Weaknesses: Partys too much, Cares too much about her 'Rep'

Likes: Beer, Vodka, Tea, Dancing, Singing, Video games, Her Siblings Durham and Gateshead.

Dislikes: Sunderland, Haters, France, Denmark, Scotland.

Favorite Food: Bacon Sandwich

Close Friends: Ukraine, California, South Korea, America.

Ordinary Friends: None.

Enemies: France, Germany, Austria.

Family: England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, London, Her 49 siblings.

Looks : Hazel brown hair with blue eyes.

What she usually wears : Fishnet stockings with Denim shorts, A top white top that hangs loosely off her right shoulder.))

Ask to use her. R&R

-Angelxx (': 3


End file.
